


some kids being teens being gay

by MmmbopBoy



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Misgendering, but because glenn doesn't know nick is trans yet, dndads - Freeform, morgan is mentioned, she's also trans, they're all trans that's all you have to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmbopBoy/pseuds/MmmbopBoy
Summary: *recorded footage of me writing fanfiction about the kids at 2am and projecting onto Nick*(I'll add more later, but some oneshots about the dndads kids)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	some kids being teens being gay

Nick Close is more nervous then he should be. Yeah, he knows that stuff like this is a big deal, but his dad has been through the exact same thing, and has the scars to prove it. It’s nothing to be afraid of, but Nick still stares at his reflection longer than he should, trying to calm his nerves. God does he wish he could have something to calm his nerves. He takes a deep breath and tries to slow his heart rate before heading downstairs, fiddling with the strings on his hoodie.   
It’ll be fine. He’s been through this too. He knows. He’ll get it. It’s not like I’ll get kicked out or anything.   
But there’s still something about the being open and the other people knowing and the having it be Out There, having it not be something that only he knows, having it be something wild and out of control. But then he remembers that he is Nick Fucking Close, and that’s how he is. He’s the one who goes to bars to be at his dad’s concerts, the one who plays the drums in the school band so well that the teacher let him have a solo, the one who walked out on a teacher who wouldn’t use the right name for him and didn’t get in trouble for it. He is Nick Fucking Close and nothing is going to stop him.  
Or at least that’s what he thinks until he walks into the kitchen and sees his dad there, making a halfhearted attempt at pancakes.  
“There you are! I was wondering when you’d be down-after all, it isn’t every day that my favorite daughter turns thirteen!”   
Nick winces a little on the word ‘daughter’. “Actually, about that-”  
“Come on dude, don’t tell me you want to back out on our plans for today! You only turn thirteen once!”  
“No, it’s not that. It’s just…” Nick trails off, for the first time in his life, the words are stuck in his throat. Glenn seems to notice, and abandons the pancakes, placing a hand on Nick’s shoulder.  
“Hey, you good? If you’re really feeling sick we can postpone things..” Nick takes one last deep breath for good luck, then just says it.   
“I’m trans. I’m a boy, dad.”   
Glenn looks shocked for a moment, before grinning widely.   
“Hey. That’s epic dude. I’m so glad you told me.”  
Nick hugs his dad tightly, and the two stay that way for a little longer than they should.  
Over burnt pancakes Glenn talks to Nick about the future.   
“How about a change of plans for today-we go to the mall and get you some new clothes. And a binder. Man, you’ll be just like your me when I was younger!”   
He continues on and Nick agrees to everything, slightly overwhelmed at this point. Glenn suddenly softens, looking wistfully at his son.  
“I wish your mom could be here right now. She would be so, so proud of you.”


End file.
